Daveed does Hot
by JarethDarylDiNozzo
Summary: Abby and Ziva go out, and end up at Tonys apartment TIVA


(HI I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I LAST POSTED A STORY BUT IN MY DEFENCE I'VE BEEN ILL AND THEN THERE'S SCHOOL AND MY GCSE'S (MAN THERE HARD, ALL THAT COURSE WORK SO SORRY) DARKANGELXX

It was nine o' clock at night on a Friday, Gibbs team had just solved a case on a missing marine, so they we're heading home, Tony, Ziva and McGee all headed for the lift, when it dinged and a very hipper, Abby, ran out and smothered Ziva.

"You, ready, O my god, it's going to be soooo much fun, Ziva, me you and the girls, hitting the town!" Abby squealed as she hugged Ziva tighter (if that's possible).

"Abby, Abby, Abby your going to squeeze the life out of Ziva, if you don't let go like now!" McGee tried and failed to pull the very excited Goth off of Ziva.

"Abs, let Go!" Tony shouted as he noticed Ziva's lips starting to turn blue, from lack of oxygen. He practically throw Abby off of Ziva.

Taking a deep breathe, Ziva smiled.

"Yes, Abby I'm ready and Tony ( another deep, lung filling breathe) thank you!" Tony smiled his DiNozzo smile the one that could charm the birds from the trees.

"Don't mention it, I don't want to see my lo... sweet cheeks being squeezed to death by are, lovely, Gothic forensic scientist, do we probe?" ' god that was close I nearly told her and everyone' he thought.

"Okay, can we go now, Ziva?" Abby was felling the tension between Ziva and Tony, like a think fog that you could cut with a knife.

"Yes, Abby lets go!" Ziva grabbed Abby's hand and practically ran to the lift.

* * *

30 minutes later

Abby and Ziva drove to Ziva's apartment. Once inside Abby raided Ziva's closets looking for anything remotely Gothic, so she was surprised when in the last closet there was all kinds, from shoes to skinny jeans and make-up, yes make-up hiding on a shelf.

"erm... Ziva, you do know you have my type of clothes in your end closet?" Abby was worried, excited and confused all at the same time.

"Yes, I do, there from an undercover mission I was on a couple of years ago, so?" Ziva had now joined Abby in her bedroom.

"This, is so great, now you won't look different from all of the girls, course there's nothing wrong with what you wear I just... erm!" Abby stuttered which made Ziva smirk.

"I understand, Abby and I like your idea, lets do it!" Ziva laughed when Abby jumped up and down sending her pigtails flying.

* * *

1 hour and perfect.

Abby and Ziva were ready.

Abby was dressed in her usual clothes,a black t-shirt that had ' bite me' written in blood, a black denim mini skirt, her 6inch platforms and her trade mark pigtails.

Ziva had a pair of black skinny jeans on and a corset at had purple ribbon running though it, as well as high heels and her hair pulled back into a brad, with a few loose strands framing her face. The corset showed off Ziva's 'figure' and the skinny jeans hugged Ziva's perfectly.

Ziva and Abby meet 5 other girls, that were all dressed similar then ,they headed to the best club in the area 'black out', they didn't have to wait in line, because Abby know the bouncer. Oncer inside all the girls downed 3 tequila each, and headed to the dance floor as Ne-yo- miss independent started playing out of the speakers.

Abby and Ziva danced for hours with everyone to anything that blasted out of the speakers. What they didn't realize was that they were being watched, by non other then there co-worker Tony DiNozzo, who WAS there with a date but was to mesmerized with the way that Ziva looked and danced that he hadn't noticed when she got up and left, clearly not happy with him completely ignoring her.

'come on DiNozzo, be a man, go and dance with Ziva, better get her alone and tell her, how you fell, you idiot tell her you love her' Tony's inner voice screamed at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to go dance, with Ziva before that guy gets his grease hands on her!" He whispered as a ping of jealousy and rage ran up his spine, when he saw Ziva dancing with a man that wasn't him.

Tony walked up to, Ziva, a smile playing on both of there lips as there eye's locked.

"Ha!" Ziva smiled 'I love it when she smiles' Tony thought.

"Hi ya!" the same smile pressed on his handsome features "You want a drink, Zee-vaa?".

"erm, okay let me just get Abby!" Ziva was about to walk over to Abby when Tony grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"No, just you and me, Miss Dav-eed!" the smile on his face didn't reach his eye's.

"Okay, Tony!" Ziva spoke calmly but she was confused about Tony's behaver.

When they were seated at the bar Tony got a beer and a Malibu and coke for Ziva, after a couple minutes silents. Tony spoke.

"You, Look beautiful tonight!"

Ziva smiled a shy smile and want looked like a blush appeared on her soft features.

"Thanks, so why you here, don't tell me, Tony DiNozzo got stood up, AGAIN?" Ziva said in mock horror, which earned a laugh from Tony.

"You know, I wouldn't have been stood up, if you had told me you could dance!" Tony stated waving his finger at her.

"Me... what does this have to do with me?" Ziva was confused.

"You, what does this have to do with you, everything Ziva, everything, the way you dress, the way you walk, the way you speak your so, god, damn hot and I ... I'm in love with you!" ' there now you know' Tony thought.

"You love me?" Ziva didn't trust her ears.

"Yes!" Tony saw the glint in her eyes. Ziva about to tell him she loved him too but was interrupted by a very drunk Abby.

"TONY!!" Abby ran to him, and hugged him.

"Hi Abs, your drunk!" Tony stated as he tried to sit her on the bar stool.

"No, I'm not... I'm just happy!" her smile so wide that it covered her face.

"Abby, lets take you home, yes?" Ziva said grabbing the Goths left arm as Tony grabbed her right.

"Up, you get Abs!" Tony shouted as he pulled Abby up off the stool.

* * *

Back at Tony's apartment.

"How did you talk me into this, Tony?" Ziva said as she helped Abby out of the cab.

"One, Ziva my place is bigger then both of yours and has two bedroom's, two we can't leave Abby alone in this state!" Tony was smiling, thinking about how many times hes wanted Ziva in his apartment but under different circumstances and different intents, but never the less she was here, in his home.

"Tony, which room, should I put Abby in?" Came the voice of the one who occupied his thoughts.

"erm... the bedroom closed to the bath-room, Zee!"

"OK, you have a change for us, yes?"

"Ya, shore, us? You staying Zee-vaa?" 'O shit' tony thought.

"Well, Abby is passed out on the bed and yes, I'm staying, something wrong?" Ziva walked in to the living room, were Tony was standing.

"No, nothings wrong, it's just... well..." Tony was cut off by Ziva's lips crashing down on his. The kiss was extremely passionate, they broke apart when they heard Abby wolf whistle or attempt to.

"I knew it, I knew it, god... I'm going to be sick!" Abby ran to the bathroom to throw up and Ziva ran after her, to pull back her hair, that was now out of it's pigtails.

Tony just stood glued to that spot ' she kissed me'

"Tony, change, now!" Ziva shouted from her spot on the bathroom floor.

"Yeah!" Tony shouted as he ran to his room, 2 minutes later he knocked on the door of the bathroom, with two shirts in his arms.

"Come- in, Tony!" Ziva spoke calmly

"Ya, shore?" Tony said as he walked in to the bathroom, to find Abby puking her guts up and Ziva holding her hair and patting her back.

"Here's a shirt each, okay, Ziva the blue one is for you!" He smiled as he remembered the last time he wore that shirt ' anything you want' Ziva's seductive voice ran around his head, sending shivers down his spine 'anything' how he wished he could have taken her up on that offer.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice broke him out of his memories.

"Tony, can you leave, so Abby and I can change?" Ziva wasn't a shy person but she doubted Abby wanted Tony. To see her half naked.

"Yeah, Sorry!" Tony bolted out of the bathroom, so the girls could change.

5 minutes later, Abby and Ziva came, out of the bathroom dressed in Tony's shirts.

"WOW!" Tony whistled at the site of Miss David's leg's. ' my god, how hot and deadly, Ziva's legs are' Tony thought.

"Tony, Abby's going to hit the bag!" Ziva whispered as she walked to him.

"Sack, Ziva not bag, sack!" Tony whispered back

"Same difference, O and she said she won't tell anybody!" They stood in the hall 2 inches apart

"Hmm, about what, Zee-vaa?" Tony could fell her hot breathe on his face and it was arousing him.

"About anything we do!" Ziva whispered seductively in to his ear.

"O, and do you have anything in mind Miss Dav-eed?" Tony asked staring in to her large, chocolate brown eyes.

"Plenty!"

She kissed him again this time more hungry and eager. They stood in the hall there lips locked and there hands roaming.

Then came a knock, Tony and Ziva froze nether one wanting to let go, but reluctantly they did, the knock came again this time louder.

"Tony, it's me, Jessie, I'm sorry I left you at the club, please open up!" came the bitter sweet, voice of the one and only Jessie Ryan.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other then the door then back at each other, a smile present on both of there features as they want back to there kiss, Tony pushed Ziva up against the wall, then started to kiss his way down her neck, causing Ziva to moan loud enough for anyone out side to hear.

Ziva then ripped Tony's shirt away from his torso sending buttons flying, she ran her hands over his hairy chest and was rewarded by a moan from a extremely hard Tony.

By the time, Tony and Ziva had played a violent game of strip tease ( by violent I mean literally ripping the clothes off of each other)Jesse was sitting on the step, angry, confused and hurt ' he's got someone else in his bed, fuck if missed my chance, and he seemed such a nice guy as well, Damn'

Back inside Tony still had Ziva up against the wall, her legs raped around his waist and her feet resting on his naked butt as her arms are healed above her head by Tony, who was sampling her breasts with his mouth. Which coursed Ziva to purr in pleasure.

"Tony, I'm sick of fore-play, lets just fuck, yes?" Ziva whispered, biting her lip seductively at Tony.

"God, I thought you'd never ask!" Tony let go of Ziva's arms (that she placed on his shoulders) and grabbed her hips as she loosened her grip on his waist, so to give him access.

He entered her filling her completely, they started moving together, as they found there rhythm they danced, there bodies singing in pleasure as they reacted there high, screaming out each others names several times.

"O, FUCK, ZIVA, yes, Ziva, yes!"

* * *

Tony and Ziva, were now in Tony's bed, cuddling, yes, cuddling.

"Tony, do you think, Jessie, is still outside?" a half asleep Ziva asked

"Na, shes probably gone by now." Tony said as he lifted Ziva's face from the crock of his neck to look at him.

"I love you, my little hairy butt!" Ziva smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, too my crazy ninja chick!" Ziva nuzzled back into Tony's neck.

"Laila tov, Tony!" Ziva whispered before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Ziva!" Tony whispered back.

"Tony, we have to buy, Abby, Caf- pow's for two weeks!" Ziva then fell in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I'M SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS DON'T ACTED LIKE THERE NORMAL SELF, BUT I HAD A DREAM ABOUT ZIVA DRESSED LIKE ABBY ( PING LITE BULB GOING OFF), SO SORRY!!


End file.
